


Phoebe

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: A beautiful little girl baby on Mulder and Skinner's doorstep . . .





	Phoebe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Phoebe

Written For A list mate on the Persuaders 

 

 

Yawning, Walter rose from the bed. Mulder groaned and reached for him, grunting softly as his hand found nothing. Walter reached down and tucked the blanket loosely around his lover. The day had been warm but impending fall weather made for cold nights. Walter wasn't sure what had disturbed him, but he opened the drawer to the bed table and drew his gun anyway.

 

Barefoot, a robe loosely tied, Walter felt like a fool as he crept through the house with the gun like an extension of himself. The alarms seemed intact, but now Walter heard a faint knock. When he looked out, there was no one on the porch. He cautiously opened the door and as he did the corner caught a basket. Promptly, a wail resounded. Walter said, "Fuck, what the hell?"

 

It was a baby, a beautiful baby girl. She had green eyes that reminded him of someone. She looked to be about a year old. Walter yelled, "Mulder!"

 

Mulder took one look and said, "Walter, what have you been doing?"

 

"Don't ask me," Walter said. "Go look around. Whoever left her here couldn't have gone far. They only knocked a moment ago."

 

Mulder grabbed the gun and ran out the door. Meanwhile, Walter searched the basket and found a note. It said, "Her name is Phoebe and she was born on September eleventh. The Syndicate is looking for her. Please don't call the police. She is related to someone you know."

 

When Mulder came back, Walter said, "You saw Phoebe Green last year. You said you were helping her. Some help."

 

As Mulder read the note, he said, "Don't look at me. I had a vasectomy after William."

 

Walter looked from Mulder's eyes to Phoebe's eyes and decided it wasn't a match. The eyes still seemed familiar. He reached down to see if there were any more clues, but a tiny fist gripped his finger. A moment later, the baby brought his hand to her rosebud mouth and gnawed on it. "She's hungry."

 

"We probably should still call the police," Mulder said.

 

"Not if they are looking for her," Walter said. "You know the Consortium is still out there. We haven't won yet."

 

"I better call Scully," Mulder said.

 

"In the Bahamas," Walter said. "Come on. We can handle this until we find out more. What trouble could a one year old be?"

 

OooOooO

 

Famous last words, Phoebe had more energy then the Tasmanian devil on speed. Her appetite was prodigious. She emptied her bowels into her diaper like a volcano erupting. For some reason, Walter didn't realize that a one-year-old could walk until he heard the crash. He had made a makeshift playpen out of two bookcases and the couch. He ran into the room and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the fallen bookshelf. Thank God, it had fallen away from the baby.

 

Mulder arrived just after Walter had soothed Phoebe back to sleep. Walter was sprawled on the couch with the little girl slumbering on his chest. He was nearly asleep himself.

 

Mulder settled on the hassock and said, "Aw, you look so cute together." He had set a number of bags on the floor.

 

Walter pointed and said, "Hell of a lot of bags for a few baby things."

 

"It's her birthday. I ordered two cakes too," Mulder said.

 

"Why does a one year old have to have a party? She won't remember," Walter said logically.

 

"That's why you take pictures," Mulder said.

 

"Two cakes?" Walter asked.

 

"Yeah, one for us, and one for her to mess around with," Mulder said. "It'll be fun."

 

OooOooO

 

Two weeks later, Mulder slapped down the DNA analysis down on the counter as Walter tried to coax a burp from Phoebe.

 

"It's my kid," Mulder said.

 

"What? I thought..." Walter felt his heart sink. He had trusted Mulder when he said his time with Phoebe was totally innocent.

 

"Yeah, well, if you want a real surprise, you're the father too," Mulder said.

 

"She's a clone?" Walter asked. The baby issued a burp that Walter thought was the only thing he could see that resembled him. "But that's the first thing we checked. The doctor said she was one hundred percent human."

 

"Yeah, well, maybe, if you think Krycek counts as human," Mulder said.

 

"Krycek is the mother?" Walter said. He blushed and said, "Damn that sounded dumb."

 

"It certainly did," Mulder said. He picked up Phoebe and cooed at her. "Well, I wonder what William will think of his sister."

 

Walter still didn't have words. No wonder he thought the green eyes were familiar! 

 

"Man, he knocked us up and I don't even remember getting flowers," Mulder joked.

 

"It's not funny," Walter said. He jounced Phoebe. She giggled and his heart melted down as it been doing for the past two weeks. He kissed the downy hair on her head and said, "I hope this fuzz doesn't mean she's going to have my hair."

 

"So why did Krycek do it?" Mulder asked. "It's strange even for our rat boy."

 

"I don't know. I never really believed he would stay away this long," Walter said. 

 

"I didn't either," Mulder said guiltily. "I didn't really mean to say what I did, about him forcing us into a relationship."

 

The argument had been horrible. It had started over a disagreement about how to deal with a senator with Consortium ties and escalated to name-calling. Provoked by Alex's sarcasm, Mulder had reverted to physical violence. The worst of it was that Walter had just stood there watching until Alex fell. He had grabbed Mulder then and held him back. He remembered Alex's wild stare through a mask of blood. He had reached toward him just as Alex turned, half-stumbling and half running toward the door.

 

Mulder had said, "Let the bastard go. He'll come crawling back."

 

But Alex never had. 

 

OooOooO

 

Another night passed. And another. The longer Phoebe stayed the more certain Walter was that he could never give her up. Vietnam had ended his hope of fatherhood. He had never thought to use the cloning technology that was becoming standard after the aliens were defeated. 

 

Mulder and Walter started the paperwork to establish their paternity at the end of a month. It was not all that difficult although the court would need relinquishment papers from the third parent once the judge saw the DNA chart. They decided they would face that hurdle when they came to it. They had already started a search for Krycek. Perhaps it was to do more than get him to agree to the establishment of paternity. 

 

Sex with Alex had been as good as anything that Walter had ever experienced. It was different than making love to Mulder. Having sex with Mulder was like trying to dance with two men taking the lead. Alex yielded and it seemed right that he did. The scraps of affection that Walter had given Alex had made him feel generous. Hell, given the history, Walter had been forgiving and caring. It wasn't until Alex had gone that Walter realized that he loved the man in a different way than he loved Mulder. Alex left a hole in both of their hearts.

 

OooOooO

 

Time passed. Time that cemented the love the two men felt for Phoebe. As for Alex? Perhaps he had at last found a corner out of which he couldn't fight his way.

 

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. The refrigerator was stuffed with food. In honor of the occasion, the two men had taken the week off from the ongoing fight to correct the effects of alien invasion and human collaboration.

 

After making love, Walter always slept heavily, but tonight he was restless. He listened for Phoebe and heard nothing. Still some instinct made him rise to check on her.

 

Damn him! Walter saw Alex bending over Phoebe. He said, "You aren't taking her. She's as much ours as she is yours. Even if you didn't have our consent to make her."

 

"I was saying goodbye," Alex said. Tears glowed down his face as the full moon shone on him. Phoebe beamed at Alex, her chubby fingers exploring his wet face.

 

"Why did you make her?" Walter asked.

 

"Because I thought it was the only way to have part of the men I loved," Alex said. "I thought it was safe to have my arm fixed and have the baby grown. Then the assholes came after me. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to fight them, but I couldn't with a baby. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to be an orphan like I was. So I brought her to her other fathers."

 

"Did you get them?" Mulder's voice questioned. "The guys who were after you."

 

"Yeah," Alex said, his eyes were filled with longing as he gazed at Mulder. Ducking his head, Alex kissed Phoebe and tried to put her in her crib. She screamed and grabbed him. He tried to loosen her grip without much success.

 

Mulder said, "None of us are good at letting go. I'm sorry, Alex. I wanted to take the words back, but it was too late. Now...Alex, Phoebe needs all of us. Take it out of my butt for what I said. I've been going to anger management. Walter made me. I've been doing well. Ask Walter. I've only had to ask for three spankings in the past six months. Alex, please?"

 

Walter saw Alex's eyes meet his. He held out his hand and said, "You can't leave Phoebe and I don't want you to leave us. Stay."

 

Alex rocked the baby, his tears dripping to her head. He said, "Are you going to punish me for what I did? Making Phoebe?"

 

Walter put his arms around Alex and their baby. Mulder joined them. Walter said, "I couldn't punish you for giving us our daughter."

 

"You can't?" Alex asked.

 

"No," Walter said, "I don't want her to ever hear that anyone of us regretted her. However, I owe you a tanning for not letting us know you were okay."

 

Alex smiled and handed Phoebe to Mulder. He said, "You wouldn't believe this, but I missed you two spanking me."

 

"You can have mine," Mulder offered. "Except for the one I owe you."

 

After Phoebe went back to sleep, Walter and Mulder carefully undressed Alex, inspecting his scar free body and the new arm. They showered together, reacquainting each other with their bodies. 

 

Wishing that Alex's body were naked for love making instead of a spanking, Walter held him across his lap. Mulder said, "It doesn't seem right for me to spank him since it was mostly my fault."

 

Alex managed a nervous laugh and said, "It's not all about you, Mulder. I need this more than you do. I need a cleansing after what I've done and seen over the past few months. I took them out. I took out anyone who could hurt my, our daughter."

 

Taking turns, Mulder and Walter used bare hands on Alex's bare ass. The pale cheeks jiggled under the force. They started to heat and glow. Usually, Alex was loud, but now he was silent, determined not to wake the baby. Alex gripped Walter's thighs. His tears flowed down Walter's leg, but gradually his body relaxed into the spanking. As he said, it was a cleansing. He needed it to be absolved of the guilt he felt. The hard won guilt he had finally let himself feel again when he thought his private war was over.

 

The silent sobs finally eased as the three men clung together too emotionally exhausted to make love, but not too weary to feel it and say it.

 

As the three settled down to sleep, Mulder sleepily murmured, "Alex, what does the H in Phoebe's name stand for?"

 

That's what Alex had written in his note. Phoebe H...

 

The H had hastily ended as if he was interrupted.

 

Alex smiled and said, "The H is for Hope, one beautiful thing out of all the misery. Her name is Phoebe Hope."

 

The End


End file.
